1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-theft devices, and is more particularly directed to a device for securing an AC power plug to an electrical wall outlet to prevent unauthorized removal of the power plug and thereby deter theft of the appliance connected to the plug.
2. State of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are known for securing electrical power outlets against tampering and for preventing removal of power plugs from power outlets. The existing devices are, however, primarily safety devices intended for the protection of young children. Exemplary of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,070,078 to Chrones, 2,526,606 to Gregg, 2,880,264 to Ruskin, and 3,467,763 to Shaw. While these devices cover any power cord plugs inserted into the electrical outlet, the protective devices are easily removed by an adult so as to permit the plugs to be readily disengaged from the electrical outlet.
Still further examples of such prior art devices are the following patents:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent Number ______________________________________ G. C. Monaco 2,415,602 A. J. Torcivia 2,761,112 N. L. Thaw 3,067,402 E. M. Olsen 4,045,108 R. W. Casey 4,105,274 I. S. Blonder 3,293,588 I. S. Blonder 3,131,985 ______________________________________
In spite of the numerous power outlet covers and safety devices previously known, none is designed to function in an effective theft deterent manner, and none is constructed so as to deter attempts to forcefully remove a power plug from an electrical outlet by an adult, such as by forcefully pulling on the power cord to rip the plug out of the socket and the protective cover.